


Perfect Day

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: Robbie gets a rare, perfect day with Daisy.





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Fic inspired by the banner memorizingthedigitsofpi made.

This was a perfect day.

Autumn sun warm on his skin, the crunch of leaves underfoot as Daisy and him walked through Central Park, and Daisy. Just… Daisy. His arm was draped around her shoulders, the air just chilly enough to make Daisy press herself against his side with her head resting against his chest. 

There was nothing remarkable about the day, or this walk, or even this moment. The normality of it was the only odd thing really.

But looking down at Daisy made Robbie’s heart swell and ache. He would have stretched this moment out forever if he could have, something so soft and peaceful and perfect, Robbie had never thought he would get another day like that after making his deal, didn’t think he _deserved_ such a thing. 

Here he was though, a perfect day with his perfect woman. Robbie couldn’t imagine anyone else being able to make him feel the way Daisy did. He loved her more than he could express. 

He loved her.

Robbie had known that he cared about Daisy. She had always stirred up his emotions and nowadays he was as fiercely protective of her as he was Gabe. Daisy had reignited those flames of passion and lust the Rider had put out. She drove him crazy in every way possible. 

But the roller coaster highs and lows of their relationship had settled into something more gentle as they had gotten use to their unique circumstances. They both had their duties that separated them and kept them busy but sometimes their schedules lined up and they could have a day like today. A quiet walk where he could have the epiphany of just how much he loved Daisy.

“You ok?”

Daisy looked up at Robbie, her hand resting on his chest over his erratically beating heart. He came to a stop and looked down at Daisy. The breeze had mused her hair and the cold was making the scar on her cheek stand out white against her flushed cheeks. Robbie didn’t think he had seen a more beautiful sight before. His arm slid down to Daisy’s waist, holding her close as he continued to stare in awe at her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been better.”

The blush on Daisy’s cheeks darkened and she looked away shyly before Robbie cupped her face in his hand and leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were cool under his and Daisy’s chilly hands came up around his neck, lengthening their kiss. She finally released her hold on him, pulling his scarf free from his neck and taking it for herself. Robbie adjusted it on Daisy before putting his arm around her again and pulling her in close. 

His life involved regular trips to hell and the whisperings of the devil but all of that seemed like a small price to pay for a perfect day.


End file.
